A Walk In The Park
by misscakerella
Summary: For short, Stevie goes to the park with her family. She uses the swings, let's go, and lands on Zander. After that, they just have a walk in the park. I guess. This is one of my most stupid stories, so try to be gentle. Please Read and review.


(Stevie)

I just arrived at my favorite park with my family. Mom will probably be busy with the ice cream truck asking if they have bacon flavored ice cream, while dad might be busy on his phone doing he knows what. My brothers are totally predictable. They brought their washable markers, so they might be playing ink wars. It's that, or they might just scare the other kids. What a family I have. For me, I'm just trying to act like a normal kid. I start with the swings. I always go on the swings, and go really high until I let go for that feeling of flying.

"Yay!" my brother, Alex says while scribbling all over my other brothers's face. I just swing really high until I have a great view of the park. It's nice. The birds are feeding on bread crumbs, and the ringing of the ice cream trucks and the children's laughter fill my ears. I am swinging higher, and higher. I'm about to jump and catch that feeling of flying. I jump... And land on a boy. I was expecting to land on the tanbark covering the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I say hoping the boy wouldn't yell in my face.

"It's okay." he says reassuring me while getting up and wiping tanbark off his jeans.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. I'm Zander if you were wondering." he says offering to shake my hand.

"Good. I'm Stevie." I say shaking his hand.

"So... What do you like to do in the park?" Zander asks me.

"Oh the usual. Use the slides, swing, ride my bike, climb trees, sometimes play my ukulele if I bring it." I say.

"You play the ukulele? I do too! Which is your favorite tree to climb?" Zander asks me.

"Oh. I have a special tree around here. I've climbed the tree ever since I was 7 years old." I say walking over to the tree and climbing it. Zander examines the tree, and just talks to me.

"Mind if I come up?" he asks me. I just motion him to come up, and he does.

"The view is great from up here." Zander says. I guess he was true. I could see the whole park, even though it was kind of small. I could even see my mom threatening the ice cream man. She must really love bacon.

"I know. I could see everyone." I say.

"So Stevie... What do you like to do?" Zander asks me.

"Um... Play the ukulele, cello, piano, violin, bass, paint, ink wars, tackle charades, pull pranks, eat, sleep, breathe... There's a lot." I say.

"You know you don't have to be with me. I just tackled you from swinging a minute ago." I say trying to make this less awkward. I'm kind of just making it worse.

"I know I don't have to be with you, but I want to." he says smiling. As he smiles, I notice how close we are. I was kind of weird in these situations, so in result, I fell off the tree. Fortunately, the branch wasn't really high, so I didn't break anything.

"Oh my god Stevie. Are you okay? Did I do this?" Zander says getting down the tree and panicks. Why was he so worried?

"I'm okay Zander. I just fell off a tree. That's all." I say nonchalantly. He just helps me up and picks a few leaves out of my hair.

"Maybe I accidentally pushed you off the tree?" Zander says. Why was he so concerned? It was just a little accident.

"I'm pretty sure I fell off." I say hoping he would change the subject.

"You look all dirty." Zander says. I take a look at myself, and he was right. I was covered in mud and dirt. So much for acting normal.

"I don't care." I say acting like everything was okay.

"You don't care, so I'm guessing you're not a perf, even though you have the face of one." Zander says examining my face.

"What's a perf? And what does that mean?" I ask him. As I ponder over the sentence, mom comes along.

"They do have bacon ice cream! So much for bringing my butter sock." mom says licking her ice cream cone.

"They have bacon flavored ice cream?" I say amazed at the flavors they could come up with. What's next? Licorice? Popcorn?

"Technically, it's vanilla ice cream with bacon bits and beef jerky, but I still like it." mom says. I look over to dad, and see that he's just typing away on his phone, or something. Mom notices, and she somehow gets his phone, and they go on the seesaw. Everybody is looking at them, but mom doesn't care, and das is just trying to get his phone back.

"Nice parents you have there." Zander says smiling. I forgot he was there.

"My parents are weird, but good weird." I say looking at them. They looked ridiculous, but they looked like they were having fun.

"Want to go on the seesaw?" Zander asks me.

"Sure." I say. We go on the seesaw, and we have a fun time. After a few minutes, we get bored of this, and Zander asks me something.

"Want to get some ice cream? I'm kind of bored now," Zander says awkwardly. I just tell him that I just have to get money from my mom. "Don't worry about it." he says, and leads me to the ice cream truck.

"Two ice cream cones please." Zander says and pays the man. While the man goes into his cooler, he says something unexpected.

"Young love. The purest of them all. Cute. Especially when you associate young love with something kids love..."

"What? We aren't even dating and all that stuff adults do." Zander says. The man just gives us the ice cream and just looks at us.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Trying to imagine you guys grown up. Funny. I always expected the boy to be covered in mud. Not the girl." he says. Why was he doing this?

"Umm... Why?" Zander asks him licking his ice cream cone.

"No reason. I do this with all the kids." he says.

"How are you?" I ask the man. I do this to be polite, and try not to be compared to my mom.

"Some lady asked me for bacon flavored ice cream. It was total chaos..." he says, and then mutters about random foreign ice cream flavors. Zander and I just go to a nearby bench and just talk.

"What was that about?" Zander asks me.

"What was about what?" I ask taking a lick of the ice cream.

"You know. The man thought we were young love. I don't even want to know what that is." Zander says. Typical boy thoughts.

"Well-"

"Come on Stevie! We got to buy a whole ham!" mom screams. Dad was trying to get into the car like there were zombies nearby. Well, she is my mom. I wouldn't want to mess with her.

"I got to go. Thanks for the ice cream Zander." I say. He just smiles at me, and I smile back.

**This is a stupid story. So much for trying to be a writer. Read and review please.**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
